Sueños de Sofá
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: OTP meme (1): quién se queda dormido en el sofá. [EdxWin] [Oneshot]


**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Sin spoilers.

 **OTP meme (1):** quién se queda dormido en el sofá.

* * *

 **SUE** **ÑOS DE SOFÁ**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Las ojeras de Edward le surcan prácticamente la mitad de la cara, pero incluso así se las arregla para llegar (arrastrando casi los pies) a casa de Winry sin caer dormido en medio de la avenida. Ayuda mucho que ella viva enfrente, por supuesto; pero sería más gratificante para el joven si, por una vez, la reunión de sábado pactada desde inicio de los tiempos fuese en su casa y no en la de ella. Así no tendría ni siquiera que moverse un solo centímetro. ¡Hasta hacía dos minutos retozaba tranquilamente en su cama como una vaca!

Saca las llaves de su bolsillo derecho y agradece no haberlas olvidado en casa, porque está tan desorientado que no sabe siquiera la hora que es. Vamos, ni siquiera se ha quitado el pantalón del pijama en tooodo el día. Se las arregla para levantar un pie en el desnivel de la entrada y luego el otro, pero con mucho más esfuerzo, después de eso camina con los ojos cerrados y por pura costumbre. Podría andar por esa casa con los ojos vendados y, maldición, sí lo ha hecho: con Winry las cosas nunca están tranquilas. Se tira en el sofá rojo de terciopelo que no hace juego con el resto de los muebles, pero que la chica ha tenido que cambiar por el anterior porque Den y su novio, el perro de la otra cuadra, lo destrozaron de alguna manera. Hace un gruñido gutural contra uno de los cojines y cierra los ojos. Más le vale a Winry Rockbell darse por enterada de que está allí.

Winry baja varios minutos más tarde. Edward no sabe cuántos porque no los ha contado. Lleva el cabello rubio mojado, unas ojeras que, con un par de noches de desvelo más, podrían hacerle competencia a las de él, y el pijama de franela puesto, ese rosa de conejitos que Elric jura en su mente que no le va, pero que nunca le ha dicho porque teme el tortazo que podría soltarle después.

Tiene una novia violenta.

El sofá es lo suficientemente ancho para que los dos se acuesten en él sin que ninguno tema caer, pero tampoco en la mayor comodidad del mundo, sin embargo, Winry opta por sentarse sobre la barriga de su novio.

Sí, una novia violenta.

—Llegaste temprano.

A juzgar por la posición del sol, Edward estaba tarde, pero decidió callarse porque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta y la chica se veía tan perdida como él en cuestiones de noción del tiempo.

—Sólo elige una película pronto —medio balbucea él.

—Tú elige la película —argumenta Winry y luego da un largo bostezo—. Yo haré las palomitas.

Su novia se aleja y Edward queda con la ardua tarea de elegir qué diablos ver (si es que puede mantener los ojos abiertos). Se estira para alcanzar el control y siente como el cansancio le hace más difícil la tarea pero, luego de muchos segundos de estiramiento muscular, obtiene el control, pone Netflix y se mete a una película al azar, cuidando apenas que no sea un título que no hayan visto antes. Tanto como si le gusta a Winry como si no es muy el problema de ella por dejarle el control, piensa.

Edward ve unos buenos primeros quince minutos de la película y Winry no se aparece. Poniéndose agudo con el sentido auditivo y sus habilidades groguis de Sherlock Holmes, descubre que no hay sonido proveniente de la cocina y que hace ya un buen rato que el microondas hizo su pitido característico. Pero bueno, Winry bien podría estar mandando whatsapps a sus compañeros de universidad por causa de los proyectos de fin de semestre o algo.

Pasan otros quince minutos y el chico se entera más bien poco de la película. Apenas y logra mantenerse consciente y, dado a que Winry no vuelve todavía, no tiene necesidad de seguir soportando ese calvario. ¡Él quiere dormir, carajo! Pero, de nuevo, tiene una novia violenta.

No sabe de donde lo hace, pero Edward consigue fuerza suficiente para levantarse del sofá y andar hasta la cocina sin morirse de cansancio en el intento. El camino se le hace largo y pesado, como una odisea completa, pero cuando abre la puerta de la cocina y encuentra a Winry dormida sobre la mesa, como si estuviera desfallecida y ganándose una tortícolis, se le suaviza la mirada y se le llena de ternura y entendimiento.

Nah, mentira. Frunce el ceño.

El joven se da una palmada en la cara, en parte para desperezarse y en parte por incredulidad. Sólo a su novia se le ocurre dormirse en cualquier lado sin importar las circunstancias (ya lo sabe él, la ha visto borracha) ¡y luego de invitar a un hombre a su casa cuando está sola! Bueno, no es que ellos no se hayan visto ya todo lo que se hay que ver, llevan cuatro años saliendo después de todo, pero igual. No debería bajar la guardia tan fácil y querer pescarse el dolor de cuello de su vida.

Más que nada, a Edward le da lástima por la tortícolis que Winry se está ganando, así que la medio despierta y la obliga a caminar con el brazo en sus hombros, hasta el sofá. El cómodo y suave sofá de terciopelo rojo. La ayuda a acomodarse mientras ella hace soniditos graciosos dormida que terminan con ella semi consciente besándole la mano y murmurando algo parecido a 'gracias'. Después de todo el pequeño show, cae dormida como piedra.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Elric hace un último esfuerzo mental para preguntarse en donde dormir: si volver a su jodida casa en medio de ese jodido sol o quedarse allí, donde su novia la listilla se ha quedado dormida y le ha quitado el sofá. La puerta suena con golpes enérgicos en medio de su diatriba mental y eso le ayuda a decidirse: él no le va a abrir a esos escandalosos ni mucho menos va a esperar a que se larguen.

Como último acto heroico del día (porque él no piensa despertar hasta que mínimo sea domingo), logra arrastrar su culo somnoliento hasta el segundo piso y se echa sobre la cama de la señorita Rockbell. ¡Ah, qué cómodo se siente allí!

Winry… Pues Winry puede seguir durmiendo en el sofá, ¿cierto?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Al final ya ni se parece al prompt, pero me vaaaale.**

 **Por cierto, todos los fics que ser** **án publicados basados en este OTP meme que saqué de Tumblr, están interconectados (se supone que todos viven en el mismo vecindario, es todo), pero no necesitas leer uno para entender el otro :)**

 **En fin,** **¡hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas ilumine su camino!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
